1. Field
This disclosure relates to composite material and/or fabricating parts from composite materials.
2. Information
In a variety of industries, parts are fabricated using composite materials. However, doing so may involve a variety of trade-offs. For example, fabrication using composite materials of adequate strength for some uses, such as for complex parts, may be challenging without significant amounts of labor, which may add cost, and/or may simply not be feasible.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, such as up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.